epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jake MultiSuperVids/Stupid Troll Battles of Wikia III
well i was looking around in old google docs and found this very old project that i figured i'd just post here because it's sort of humorous in a nostalgic way. was partially written by a couple other guys that i don't exactly remember Super mysterious: You're the worst tasting steak on the planet I'm the next rapping sensation You're really in the doghouse now Stop harassing Steeler, nobody likes you Super, mysterious, that's me Tbone, you stink, take a shower I bet your bark is worst than your bite 723tbone: See brother, I’m the top poll, better than any sock, Ask Wachow, I didn’t do shit to deserve a block! You wanna start a fight bitch? You’ll never win, ever, I may have bad gremmer, but my battles are still better, Your damn raps are worse than your ERB suggestions, With your obscure people and shitty connections! I laugh at your face, but not your mother dying in a crash, There’s no gravy in the navy, but there’s my boot in your ass! Penis crusher 9000 BITCH: Demolishing dicks, I block cocks and retards, yes I'm not Vagina Crusher, but I tear pussies regardless ' '''I hate you soooooo much, of your shit I'm very tired ' 'So I'm burning you faggots, killing you with fire ' 'I'll beat this Tinyboner til he's near ejaculation ' 'And give SM another vacation to RB Nation ' 'Battle with me? Ha! You best call it quits ' '''Since my rapping skill is over 9000, BITCH SamisFusion: 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Creepybacon: Mr.Conductor: MrShiftizzle: PeddieFever: Clara James: ClassicalExpendable (Epic Frank): Devilishmind of fun: DONGS: Tanner: Wrath: ButtSmackDatPlease: MeltingPotOFriendship: Bow Down To Your New God, I Will Be Smiting All Of You Cunt Trolls, I CONTROL, I CONTROL, I CONTROL, I CONTROL, I CONTROL, I CONTROL! How Dare You Even Think You Can Beat Me, You People With Vaginas, Melt You All In A Pot Of Friendship, I Am The Greatest Rhyma, Once Again I Am Your God, So You All Better Fucking Hail, If You Don't, You Are As Weak And Pointless As A Female, Why Even Have A Battle? We Know I Will Dominate The Poll, And Another Thing? I CONTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!!!!!!! Revolution AWC: Maxim Million: ParoThese: Ccarbe6062: Joshuakrasinski: IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS: My name's IGLY, this will be ugly, I got a rape murder fetish, you don't wanna fuck me, I'll bring you all back to feel my giant dick, Go right inside every single slit, That I cut into you with a knife in my pocket, I'm so horny and grotesque, I'll even fuck an eye socket! Paro, you said I'm great, so you can taste my nuts, When you look up "ERB" I'm the first to pop up, I'm as good as the real rap battle makers, don't be confused, But you should feel sad when I make you lose, My stories make 50 Shades of Grey seem school friendly, I'll give your lives a large unexpected ending, None of you one-pump chumps should expect to go further, Looky here, we got a squirter! Captain Coder: STOP FIGHTING, I'm sick of you trolls, I'm taking action, ''' '''By flipping the bird to common sense and making another fucking faction I'll munch on you babies like my everyday lunch, ' '''Your lines are so bad, that you're bots, I have a hunch ' 'You faggots I Literally hate more than those scum YouTubers ' '''IGLY, stop writing those disgusting lines, go grab some lube, or I'll drown you fucks in a Lake, since I'm Governing the hits, ''' '''And I'm pretty much the down syndrome MultiSuperVids ResonX: Bubbyaustin: Hitler vs Limbaugh Spammer: NoicePeeter and EpikLoyd: Meatholl: Category:Blog posts